Sunset Shimmer/Gallery
__TOC__ My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png|Sneaking around the castle. Sunset levitating Twilight's crown EG.png|Hmm, we've never seen that colour of magic before Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png|Replacing the crown. Sunset almost wakes Twilight up EG.png|Sunset Shimmer ensuring Twilight doesn't wake up. Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Twilight cuts Sunset Shimmer off EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|Sunset in an awesome pose. Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind EG.png Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png|The crown! Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png|..Now look what you've done! Sunset "sorry it had to be this way" EG.png|Close-up of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer corners Fluttershy EG.png|Where do you think you're going? Answer me. Fluttershy slinks to the floor EG.png|..That's what I thought, you're like so weak! Sunset "you really are pathetic" EG.png Twilight steps in "how dare you!" EG.png Sunset "what did you say?" EG.png Twilight and Sunset face off EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 1 EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2 EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer scares boy in locker EG.png Sunset Shimmer as Fall Formal princess EG.png|A very charming picture of Sunset Shimmer. Princess Sunset Shimmer second year EG.png|A charming picture of Sunset Shimmer? Princess Sunset Shimmer third year EG.png|A not-so charming picture of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer wants fewer balloons EG.png Sunset pops balloon with her finger EG.png Sunset Shimmer hates apple cider EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Sunset "it's gonna be MY coronation" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "running unopposed" EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer getting mad EG.png|Handwriting so terrible it makes people angry Sunset "where is this Twilight Sparkle?" EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Sunset appears behind Twilight EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset "and her little dog too" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Sunset Shimmer already rules the school EG.png Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer's "pop quiz" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "what happens when" EG.png Twilight thinking on Sunset's "quiz" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you don't know?" EG.png Sunset laughing at Twilight EG.png Sunset "what were the chances" EG.png Sunset belittles Twilight EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset "the first thing about fitting in" EG.png Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 4 EG.png Sunset Shimmer stare EG.png Evil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer watching from outside EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer scheming grin EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Sunset "something terrible's happened" EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png|You do realise that will just go through the portal, right? Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm not a monster" EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to smash portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer enraged "what?!" EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer grasping sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Sunset Shimmer "so very special" EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Sunset Shimmer with the crown EG.png Sunset puts the crown on EG.png Sunset Shimmer crown surges with power EG.png Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Sunset tearing up in magic pillar EG.png Element of magic surging with black light EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png Sunset Shimmer "let bygones be bygones" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you will be loyal" EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer "back together again" EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Sunset Shimmer defeated EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Sunset defeated and crying EG.png|I'm not the girl I was... Sunset "didn't know there was another way" EG.png Twilight looking back to her friends EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png Sunset "the first thing about friendship" EG.png Twilight takes Sunset's hand EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sad EG.png|A sorry Sunset Shimmer. Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png|Noticing Principle Luna. My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft picture of My Little Pony mobile game with Sunset Shimmer.jpg|Gameloft official screenshot from Facebook Mobile game EG-themed loading screen.jpg|Sunset Shimmer appears in the My Little Pony (mobile game) loading screen. SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's first quest SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Descriptions.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeup.jpg SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Ball.jpg|Playing the Ball Minigame SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Balloon.jpg|Sunset's arrival SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Welcome.jpg|Sunset lives in Canterlot now! SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeups.jpg Sunset Shimmer playing constellation game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game Win MLPMobileApp.png SunsetShimmer Applepicking win MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer playing Apple Picking Mobile App.png Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Mobile game EG-mirror themed loading screen.png Merchandise SS in package official.jpg|Official picture of her toy in its packaging. Sunset Shimmer masquerade toy.png|Official picture of her toy with a different comb in slightly different packaging. Sunset Shimmer package back.jpg|Back of the packaging. SS outside package.jpg|Official picture of her toy opened, with mask and comb Sunset Shimmer toy Through the Mirror line.jpg|Sunsest Shimmer, from a Walmart-exclusive "Through the Mirror" toy line. Masquerade Playful Ponies first set.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's toy amongst some others Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Promotional MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 1.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 2.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 3.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 4.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 5.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer revealed.jpg Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg|The Equestria Girls promotional poster. Miscellaneous Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Artwork of Sunset Shimmer's human form used in the Equestria Girls toy line Category:Character gallery pages